Happy - Till Death
by RunningWords
Summary: After their father's deaths, Ino and Shikamaru try to find a way to heal and move on. They learn that together they can heal each others pain. Ino finally starts to feel she's able to live again. Until trouble rises on the horizon and it comes in many forms. [[ WARNING: Adult Themes & Violence. ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Happy - Till Death Do Us Part**

Ino's eyes opened slowly to the sound of her alarm clock. _"10 am." _She reached over and turned it off. Her eyes still felt tired but she pushed herself out of bed. She slid on a pair of clean panties and looked for a clean shirt. She mumbled an unsavory phrase as she pulled a dirty shirt from her hamper. _"To depressed to do laundry. Man I'm sickening." _The shirt had only been worn once before, but still. She put it on and started her search for pants.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Unmatched clothing, messy hair pulled into a bun, no makeup. _"A pitiful flower." _She quickly looked away from herself and headed to the kitchen. "Good morning mother." She said hearing her mom cooking breakfast. Ino sat herself down at the table.

"Good morning." Her mother replied softly. When she turned to look at Ino she seemed concerned for her appearance. She couldn't complain, her own appearance was not much better. She set the plates down on the table and began eating with her daughter in silence.

"_What an awful state we are in." _Ino thought to herself as they ate. _"Dad wouldn't want to see us like this." _It hurt to talk about him. "Are you going with me to see dad?" she managed to get out.

There was sadness in her mom's voice as she spoke. "No, I think today I'll go see Yoshino." Ino seemed disappointed she didn't want to go alone. "We were thinking it might be good to spend some time together, so we don't mope around all alone. You should spend some time with Shikamaru too."

It was true Shikamaru and Ino were going through the same pain. They both lost their fathers in the war.

"Shikamaru act's like it didn't happen." Ino said sourly.

"Ino," Her mother said softly. "Please help Shikamaru." Ino found this funny, her mom asking her to help HIM, when she was in need of help too. "If he keeps it all in, it might turn into anger and then hate."

"Fine." Ino said standing up rather abruptly. "I'm leaving."

Ino picked and wrapped two flowers in the shop. One for each grave she would visit that day. She left the shop at a brisk pace but as she got closer to the grave yard her feet began to slow. She stood outside the grave gates for a few minutes until she pushed herself in. Shikamaru was already there standing over his father's grave. He seemed to be discussing something Ino listened.

"We got to say goodbye, but I don't feel any better about this." Shikamaru said. "Mom's strong, I think she will be ok." He looked over his shoulder to see Ino. He raised his hand in a lazy wave acknowledging her presence. Ino approached and she lay the flower down upon Shikaku's grave. "Choja isn't taking your deaths to well either." Shikamaru continued.

Ino butted in, "But Ino-Shika-Cho, circle will never be broken." She reminded. "It will continue on, right?" she let a slight smile cross her face.

"Yea." Shikamaru relied. _"I guess."_ There was a women he was interested in. _"Just don't know if I have room in my heart for love right now." _He looked to Ino, as did her best to hold the smile. "Yea." He said more firmly with a nod in agreement.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, We will all get through this." She said almost as a promise. She placed her hand on his shoulder in slight encouragement. "I'm going to go talk to my father now." She said. Ino placed the flower at his farther headstone. A moment of silence she gave him, although her head with spinning. Memories of the past she would never forgot. _"Word's he will never say again." _Her mind said. _"Places he will never again take me." _Her knees began to weaken. _"Never again..." _Tears started down her cheeks as her legs gave way below her. She started to gasp for air giving herself a panic attack.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said sharply. He pulled her up and embraced her tightly, her legs still like jelly. "Ino snap out of it." He insisted, her legs stiffened and held her weight. Still she was gasping and crying. "Darn it Ino." He grabbed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. "Stop it. I'm here." Her breathing started to slow. He hugged her until her breathing was regular.

"I'm sorry." She whispered tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm taking you home." He insisted. When Ino was able to walk he took her hand and led her. They walked silently to her house, her mother wasn't home. Shikamaru already was aware of this, his mother had told him. He took Ino into her room oddly this was his first time in her room. He helped her lay down on the bed she didn't let go of his hand.

"Lay with me?" She asked. He lay down on her bed and held her as she cried. He had almost fallen asleep listening to her sorrow. The tears stopped and Ino let out a long sigh. She learned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He was a bit shocked to say the least and no longer sleepy.

"Ino…" He started to say. Until she pulled his weight, up over her. He looked down into her eyes; he learned in and kissed her. In this moment he couldn't think of anything but her lips on hers. He pulled away for a moment waiting for her to say something.

"I don't want to think of anything else." Ino said. "But us, this, right now." She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Make the pain go away." He nodded in agreement with her statement. Together they did make the pain go away. Twice. It wouldn't be the last time either.

When day turned into night Shikamaru kissed Ino's forehead. "I have to go." They both knew that. "My mom will be worried." She knew that too.

The next morning Ino felt slightly refreshed. She decided to task herself with doing her laundry. She met her mom the kitchen for breakfast with the morning before. "Good morning mother." She said.

"Good morning." her mom replied. "You seem a bit better today. Doing your laundry I see." She smiled. "I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind." That got Ino's attention. "I might go stay at Yoshino's for a couple weeks."

Ino instantly liked this idea. "Mother, you must do what makes you feel best."

"Do you want to come -"

"No." Ino said rather suddenly. "No, no. I'll be okay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you can even have Shikamaru come check on me, to be sure." She pointed out. "Maybe I'll get him to open up a little bit about his emotions."

"Okay, but if I get word you're not doing well…"

"Don't worry mom." Ino couldn't wait to help her mother pack. By that afternoon Ino found herself alone in the kitchen. Thankful her mother had gone. She decided to cook something for dinner. A dinner for two, she hoped anyway. She hummed as she prepared fried wantons. _"Easy." _she was pleased. "Next, Simmered beef atop steamed rice." Then she decided to challenge herself.

She cut small carrots into thin rectangles. "One green bell pepper chopped. Cabbage chopped." She continued until she had pork Yakisoba. She felt proud as she placed each dish on the table. Now only one thing was missing. Well a person really. She started out a window for, god knows how long. Until she heard a knock at her door. She was happy to see Shikamaru on the other side of the door.

"It smells good." He noted stepping in. "You cooked?" They are and made small talk. Shikamaru had seen Chouji and told Ino he really wanted to check on her. "So you should make an effort to go see him before he comes over here." Ino gave a slight laugh in response. When they finished eating Shikamaru washed their dishes as Ino disappeared into her bedroom. He approached the door slowly. "Ino?" he asked. She was laying on her bed in a rather seductive pose. He gulped and headed in closing the door behind him.

This time Ino put in effort to be in control and please him. When they finished she slid off him and laid down next to him. "Can you stay the night?" she asked breathing rather heavily.

He learned over on top of her and kissed her. "Why, wanna go again?" he smirked. She gave him a soft slug to the shoulder in protest. He kissed her again, "Okay, I'll stay." Ino felt so much better sleeping with someone next to her. A warm body there telling her she is not alone. She woke up before Shikamaru and made omelets it seemed to get him out of bed. They ate at the table and talked more normally then they had been. "Are you going to see Choji today?" Shinkamaru questioned.

"I think, I'll try." She said. He looked at her almost not believing her. "I will, I will. What will you be doing today?" she asked.

"I'll check in with my mom first. I'll be sitting in on some boring meetings. Check for letters from Suna." He said with a shrug.

Ino wanted to question that last part. _"Better be work related." _Why wouldn't it be? "Will you come back tonight?" she asked. He nodded in response. "I'll make dinner again." Shikamaru left and Ino washed the dishes. She found herself walking towards Choji's house. This would be the first time she talked to someone other than her mom and Shikamaru. She wasn't even able to rise her hand to knock on the door when it flew open.

"Ino!" Chouji said pulling her into a hug.

"Cho- Choji." She said, slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled and let her go. "You don't look as thin as I thought you'd be."

"I'm always thin." She said with a flip of her hair. He smiled at her. Ino spent some time with Chouji but slipped away before she heard Choza would be home. She stopped at a little shop on her way back to the house to get some ingredients for dinner. When she got home and started to unpack the food she recalled how, life does go on. Cooking was a good distraction. She decided to make a meal a bit more complicated this time.

When Shikamaru arrived he seemed rather upset. "I went with our mothers to the graveyard today." Ino seemed upset of being reminded. "Ya, same feeling." He said "I also have some paperwork to do." Ino instantly wanted to make him feel better. She pulled him to her bedroom; they instantly got down to business. After much moaning and groaning they finished. Shikamaru got up to use the restroom.

Ino took this opportunity get dressed. She noticed what seemed to be a slip of paper sticking out of Shikamaru's pants on the floor. She couldn't help it, she quickly pulled it out and started to read it. She bit her lower lip. _"A letter from Temari." _ It seemed harmless enough. _"Is this the letter from Suna he was waiting for?" _She wondered. She folded it back up and slipped it back into the pocket of the pants. "I'm going to heat up dinner." She said loudly.

After dinner Ino was disappointed to hear Shikamaru had to return home. She would have to sleep alone tonight. She swore she would have him make it up to her tomorrow. They continued to see each other daily and Ino was finding herself wanting to leave the house more and more. She was even able to think about her father without bursting into tears. _"I'm finally happy, I can live again." _She smiled to herself. She was able to talk to Sakura about how hard it had been on her this whole time. She didn't reveal her new relationship with Shikamaru.

Ino found herself in bed with Shikamaru she whispered words into his ear. "Shikamaru, I love you." She moved her hips slowly waiting for his loving reply.

He was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. He didn't know how to reply, so he said the words she wanted to hear. "I love you too." She smiled and they continued. She seemed more into it after they had said 'the words' he started to wish he hadn't said it. He finished inside her as he had always done. He wanted to retreat and think about what had just happened. Could her love her, after so many years of being just friends. He lay in bed awake all night as she slept soundly next to him.

Although it was awkward for three weeks Shikamaru kept telling himself he could love Ino. At least it made him feel better about sleeping with her every day. Of course he did love her, some place in his heart. He just didn't know if that love with the right kind of love. Or the same kind of love she felt for him.

"Here's the letter." A women's voice said handing him a parcel.

Shikamaru opened the letter and read it. _"Man, this is gonna be troublesome." _He thought shoving the letter in his pocket. He still had time to decide if he loved Ino. _"Some time… Troublesome." _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Firstly I apologize I normally don't like to write authors notes. I thought I would respond to some reviews. Originally I thought I had tagged this story as "Romance and Horror" but it seems no Genres were selected. I've now added the Genres "Suspense and Horror" to the story. I'm not sure how fitting that is. I'm not too sure I'll do it justice. Also keep in mind in my description I said "Adult Themes & Violence"

I already know 100% my beginning, middle and end. I'd like to be a surprise so I want to say little about it. My goal for this story is 5+ chapters with 2k words in each. (A total of 10,000 words or more.)

Ino is by far my fav female, and Shika X Ino is my favorite couple. BUT that being said.

With the story I wanted to step out of the box and do something different.

I've responded to my 'reviews' with a 'review' of my own, in hopes to clear up some things.

()

**Happy - Till Death Do Us Part **

Ino and Shikamaru sat silently at her kitchen table. She didn't see the reason they had already ate breakfast. Yet she found herself there in front of him. A bit worried about the look on his face. "Ino, we need to talk." These words always meant something bad for couples. If they were really a couple, that is. "About what we've done, what we are going to do." Shikamaru said.

She already knew the answer to the question. But, she thought she could trip him up a little bit by asking. "You want to make our relationship official?" Ino asked calmly watching him closely for any physical response of the truth he might hide.

Shikamaru thought over his next words carefully. "No." quickly he added. "At least not yet." Ino put her hand into a tight fist. "I thought, we could try dating, after-"he tried to explain.

"After **what,** Shikamaru?" she said sharply cutting him off.

"After we go back to normal and get over our fathers deaths." He placed his hand on top of hers. "We are just running and hiding from the pain. We have to accept it and get past it." Ino's hand loosened and she nodded, she was hearing the words he was saying. "It's not going to be easy for either of us." Then he added words she found insulting. "I want to make sure your love for me is pure and real."

For being so smart Shikamaru could be rather stupid sometimes. She smiled, "I agree." Yes, it's what he wanted to hear. "No more sex then?" She confirmed she gave him a seductive look. _"Can he really keep his hands off, __All This__." _She doubted it. Once men have a taste of Ino, they won't be satisfied with anyone else. At least that's what she told herself.

He seemed unsure of his reply. "No more." He tried to confirm. As if they might slip up into their old new habit.

"Okay." Was the final word she said before he left. She waited a few minutes before she stood up and flipped the table in anger. _"Why is he pulling away!?" _she wondered in anger. They hadn't spoken when they would see each other again. She would make sure it would be soon. She ran up to her room and cried for three days. _"He's really not coming back." _Her mother would be returning home soon for the Nara's home. Her mother come home that afternoon but she didn't get out of bed to greet her.

It wasn't until dinner that Ino's mom called her for her.. Ino couldn't lie, she was starving and thirsty. They are and chatted a bit, almost if they were on their way back to normal. Ino drank two cups of water and a glass of orange juice. She ate more like Choji would, stuffing her face and body full until she felt a bit sick.

Her mom laughed. "Honey you look like a wild dog that just got out of the desert."

Ino covered her tracks, "Mom your food is the best and it's been a while since I ate your food." She reminded.

"I guess you're right." Her mom smiled. "Oh speaking of desert, I heard that Temari girl is coming for a visit. I sure hope she'll be able to lift Shikamaru's spirit a little bit. He's always seemed to have a little bit of a crush on that girl. It's so sweet-" she continued.

Ino dropped her chopsticks. "Mom I'm feeling a bit sick." She went up to her bathroom and threw up her food. _"What was all that crap Shikamaru said." _She tried to recall back to their last conversation. Ino had a new found purpose to hunt Shikamaru down and beat him. _"No, that's not needed" _she told herself. _"I just need to win him over before Temari does." _She took a shower and worked up on her feminine hygiene. She went to bed with a plan in hand.

In the morning she took another shower for good measure. Eating a small breakfast, not to over stuff herself again. She took special effort in her outfit and make up. A white blouse and pink skirt she left her hair down today. As Ino left her house she remembered how good the morning air felt. Her first stop was Shikamaru's house. When she arrived there his mother told him he was out. She found it odd that Shikamaru would be awake so early to eat breakfast. She entered the restaurant to find him sitting alone at a table.

He saw her instantly and she waved with a smile and approached him. It was then she noticed two glasses of water on the table. She ran her hand through her bangs as she sat down across from him. "Waiting for me?" she teased then gesturing to the water.

He gave a kind of smirk in response. "What are you wearing?" he asked noticing her attire change. She looked as if she was going out the flirt with the boys. Or go on a date, he didn't worry that was her plan though. After all she was here, in front of him.

"Oh this, I thought I might feel a bit better if I dressed up." In fact it did make her feel a little bit better. Caring about her looks again, could only be a good sign. "I look cute, right?" she teased.

"Ino." Came a female voice from beside her.

Ino stood up in shock to see the blonde sand nin before her. "Temari." She said in response they said hello and engaged in a rather awkward hug of shorts. It was short but it was the intent that counted. Ino stood there a bit unsure what to do.

"Would you like to join us?" Temari asked.

"_Don't be nice to me you witch." _Ino thought. _"It will make it harder to hate you." _She smiled. "Yes, unless, this isn't a date is it?" she teased.

Temari let out a slight laugh, as if it was an unrealistic idea. "No, just two, three friends having breakfast I hope."

They all sat down and ordered breakfast. Ino noticed that Temari and Shikamaru did indeed seem to just be friends. Still she was a bit suspect of the situation. _"Who travels this far a __visit__?" _Temari must have some sort of motive. They ate and made small talk. Lightly touched on the topic of their fathers passing. Ino noticed how Temari seemed to know how to push topics just enough that you'd want to let her in, but not shut her out. There was a small exchange when Ino felt excluded from the conversation.

"Do you remember what your father said that day, in the hallway?" Temari asked. "If your there to protect your comrades, there could be less casualties." She looked at him for a moment to see if she was pressing to hard. "What you did in the war. Your father would be so proud. I admire you." She seemed slightly nervous saying that last bit.

"_What?" _Ino wondered. _"When did this all happen, __in the hall way__? What's she talking about." _Ino looked to Shikamaru who seemed rather touched by her words. She decided to add a few of her own. Although they didn't seem they have the same effect as Temari's had.

Temari smiled at Ino's words. "And you Ino, you helped everyone communicate. Without you, we could have been doomed. Team 10 really is great."

"_You just noticed that _**now**_?" _Ino's mind chimed. She ingored the fact, they 'could have' been domed. Feeling slightly less valued then the shadow ninja. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last. She was sure. Still, "Thanks." She said.

They finished Ino invited herself along with Temari and Shikamaru as they took a walk. Temari mentioned the weather in Kohona compared to Suna. "I think I could handle it." Shikamaru said. Implying Suna weather wouldn't bother him much. Ino thought of all the dry ness, dry skin and beauty products she wouldn't be able to get her hands on. All the flowers that would never to be found there.

"_I would __**not**__." _She thought to herself. _"Suna is not a place, for such a beauty as me." _Her attention went back to listening.

"So have you thought about what I suggested?" Temari asked. The question was clear and two the point. Yet somehow Ino felt completely out of the loop. What had Temari suggested?

Shikamaru let out a small. "Hmm." As if he was thinking something over.

"My apartment has an extra room, If you'd like." She started. "or you can get a place of your own." Temari suggested. "I won't be around that often since I have to help my brother. After all he is the Kazekage." She reminded. Like anyone had forgotten.

"_WOW, WOW." _Ino's eyes widened in shock. _"Apartment, Room, Suna?!"_ This seemed so sudden. He hadn't mentioned to her at all he was thinking of leaving the village. She thought back to the letter she had found in his pants. _"That's right, they've been communicating." _

"I've thought about it a lot." Shikamaru replied. "And I think, I could go for three months. Check out this amazing weather in Suna you speak up." He had been there before but never for an extended period of time. "I'd even been glad to help out with any missions while I am there. Considerer you guys don't get me killed." He added with a slight grin. Oddly the mention of death didn't make their parents cross their minds.

"Well I can't promise that." Temari said in a joking but very serious tone. Together they started to laugh, and Ino let out a fake laugh of her own. As if to join in. Still her mind was in other places.

"It would be nice to get away from all the memories here." He said simply.

"_Shikamaru, Temari, Suna?!" _Ino's body started to panic. _"What happened to not running away." _She wanted to slap some since into him. _"He can't leave me!" _then suddenly words came from your mouth.

"M- Maybe I should go too." Ino blurted without thinking. Shikamaru looked at Ino with suspect eyes.

"I could use a change of pace."

Temari on the other hand had no idea of her motives. "You're welcome to come as well. If Shikamaru gets his own place you should move in with me." She suggested. "Maybe you could even get me into a dress." That was a joke obviously.

"Yea, sure." Ino said rather shocked. Had she just agreed to move in with Temari. The girl who was stealing her man? _"If Shikamaru is going, I'm going." _She told herself. It was less than a week later that Ino and Shikamaru filled out the paperwork. Their **temporary** leave was approved by the Hokage. They visited their father's graves one last time before leaving the village.

Temari stood next to Shikamaru by his father's gave while Ino explained her new dilemma to her father. In her mind that is. When Ino noticed Temari place her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder she raced to his side. She took his hand and said the most stupid thing. "Don't worry, it's not goodbye forever." They both gave her an outrageous look. "I just mean, that we'll be back in three months." She noted.

"A lot can happen in three months." He said he glanced to Temari and she smiled at him.

Ino was not so sure what he meant and didn't pick up on their little exchange. They left the grave yard and headed to the front gates of Kohona. They were already to leave, packed and prepared. Temari took the lead, obviously she knew the quickest way. They had a bit of a journey ahead of them. Ino looked back at the village. _"Don't worry, I won't come back without him." _She vowed. She turned back to pray and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy - Till Death Do Us Part**

Ino sat alone in her shared apartment with Temari. The structure of the builds here made Ino feel cold. It was so hot outside yet inside so cold. If she sat by the **window**, if you could call it that. She would get burned and die from heat stroke. Okay, that's a little bit of an exaggeration. She decided to retreat to her room and closed the door. Bedrooms had no windows at all, she felt his was meant to keep heat out. It worked rather well. She turned off the light in the room and laid down on her bed.

It didn't take long until she started whispering to herself. Nonsense topics, it was so lonely here. In Suna, why had she come. Shikamaru. Yet he was nowhere to be found and when he was it was only because Temari was with him. She wondered what he must be doing. Tears started down her cheeks. She cried until her heard wouldn't stop aching. When her tears stopped she started to talk to herself again. When she started to fall asleep she thought she saw her father standing next to her bed. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She did not know why.

Ino heard Temari come home late that night. She heard voices it sounded like Temari had company. Ino peaked out her door and saw Shikamaru. He seemed to be saying goodnight to her. Ino went back to her bed unable to cry. Temari came and tapped on her door softly, but Ino didn't reply. Then she heard the front door close. Either Shikamaru had left or he had come in. Her mind pictured the later scenario.

The next morning Temari awoke and looked to Ino's bedroom door. _"I wonder if she's adjusting well." _She tapped on the door again but got no answer. She placed her hand on the door handle. She didn't want to invade Ino's space, but she was a bit worried. In the four days since arriving to Suna Temari hadn't seen her more than once. "Ino, I'm coming in, okay." She opened the door and noticed a empty room and bed. _"Where could she have gone?" _

Temari meet Shikamaru for breakfast. "Have you spoken to Ino?" she asked him. He shook his head in response. "You should, you're the only person she really knows here." It almost seemed as if she was scolding him.

"Thanks mom but I've been busy." Shikamaru said. That was a lie and they both knew it.

"She shouldn't be alone."

Later that day Ino found a weapons shop. She noticed a difference in weapons from her village. "What's this one for?" she asked the boy at the counter of the shop. He grinned at her and made a slicing motion at his neck. "Ick." She said putting it down. "None of this used I hope." That got a laugh out of him. Although Ino didn't think the subject of death was too funny. She'd let him off the hook since he was oblivious to her past.

"Are you new around here?" He asked. Ino would later learn the boy was a bit older then her. Still he didn't look or act it. She had thought maybe the sun melted his brain. The shop he worked at was owned by his parents. Something they had in common working in their parents shops. He seemed rather bold questioning her most men acted intimidated by her. They conversed for a short period until another person entered the shop. "Hey, Kankuro." The boy said.

Kankuro walked in as if he owned the place. He quickly took notice to Ino standing at the counter. "Oi, Ino. My sister was looking for you." Ino turned to him and gave him a look that implied she didn't care. "She wanted you to meet her and Shikamaru for lunch, at the restaurant." Ino looked at him, **as if **she knew which restaurant he was talking about, really?

"Where is it?" she asked, because honestly she really did want to see Shikamaru. Even if Temari was going to be there. Kankuro explained the directions, double and tripped checked she got them right. "I got it." She insisted. She looked back to the store boy, _"What did he say he name was again?" _she said let out a short "Bye" and wave leaving the shop. When Ino arrived Shikamaru was already there. They got a table and sat down, it seemed rather awkward. "Where's Temari?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

She felt he was being rather cold towards her. "Suna isn't so bad. Did you find out when we can start helping out with missions?" she asked. He just looked at her with a blank stare. "Are you settling in well?" she asked. They continued to have a mostly one sided conversation. Ino trying to make efforts to get him to open up to her. "It's been twenty minutes, do you think she coming?"

"Oh she's coming." Shikamaru said reassured with his words. He had got the feeling Temari set this up so they had some time alone before she showed up. He felt slightly annoyed by this tactic. She knew he was avoiding Ino so she set up this trap. A few minutes past in silence when Temari showed up.

"Sorry, I ran a bit late. Did you guys get to talk much?" she asked with a smile sitting down across from Shikamaru.

"Not really." Ino said, "Ouch. Did you just kick me?!"

"Sorry." Temari said. "I meant to hit the pineapple."

Ino seemed a bit confused but let it go. Shikamaru seemed to talk more once Temari got there. Ino took this to her advantage. She asked him the questions again and this time he answered. Shikamaru was settling in well but felt rather board with nothing to do. It seemed there was no Shogi players in Suna that could give him a slight challenge. This brought us to the topic of when we could assist with missions. In three days we would officially the processed to aid in Suna missions. Ino felt thankful, she wouldn't mind having to leave Suna on a mission.

"You will both most likely be sent on missions together." Temari explained. "Since your abilities work best with each other's, also your background working together. Hopefully you'll end up going on missions with Kankuro and I." a complete team of four. "We'd both be glad to get back out there a little bit." Since the war and Garra getting Kazekage they hadn't been out on many missions. Temari changed the topic to Ino. "What did you do today? You left rather early."

"I thought maybe the morning air would be cooler." Ino said, Temari let out a slight laugh. "Ya I figured that out real quick. I found a place to eat breakfast, walked about a bit." Really she had got lost. "Then I stumbled upon a weapons shop. There was a nice kid there. "

"Kid? You mean Warai? He's older then you." Temari said. "He looks so young though, doesn't he?" Temari and Ino seemed to be on the same page for this conversion. "He's so cute. Like a puppy!" they agreed. Shikamaru felt this would be the only and only time he would see Temari and Ino **bond**. They are lunch and all went separate ways, a bit to Ino's surprise. Having interaction with other humans seemed to help Ino. She found herself humming as she continued to explore around Suna.

The next morning Ino woke up after Temari. She felt slightly disappointed; maybe she would have invited her to lunch again. No matter she decided to see if she could remember where the weapon shop was located. It didn't take her to long to find it. It didn't seem to be open this early. Still she just stood outside feeling a bit like a stalker. Then the door opened and out came the boy, **Warai**. That's what Temari called him. "Good morning." Ino said.

He slipped out and closed the door behind him. "My mom said a pretty girl was lurking outside." He walked over to her. "I figured it had to be you." Ino acted unaffected by his backwards compliment. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asked. Ino shook her head that she hadn't. She had kind of forgotten. "I'll take you to this place." He started to walk expecting her to follow him. He didn't to look back to see if she was. She stood there for a moment before she went after him. "Did you have any siblings?"

"No." she replied. As they walked Ino noticed Shikamaru she stopped and he stopped. They looked at each other. Warai stopped and looked back at Ino. He asked her if something was wrong. Shikamaru just stared and Ino stared. "No." she said in a firm tone before turning away from Shikamaru and returning to Warai's side. Warai had continued to talk as they walked but she was hardly listening. She wondered about her and Shikamaru's odd exchange. The thought of making him slightly jealous excited her. If he was jealous he must still care for her.

Shikamaru continued to walk towards the Kazekages offices. He felt relieved Ino wasn't clinging to him. He needed space, room to heal. At first he thought sleeping away the pain was a good way to go. Until Ino started to take it more seriously. He knew he needed to get away from her, for her own good. Then she had to stalk him here to Suna. How was he going to move on from everything that has happened with Ino here to remind him. He let out a slight sigh, but felt slightly relived when he saw Temari. "Hey." He said to her.

"You look so pleasant." She said with a smirk.

Temari was the only person he felt he could talk to. Thankfully she didn't mind listening and letting him spill his thoughts. No one else wanted to listen to him, they just wanted to give him words of encouragement. He didn't need that, he needed to let everything out. He had felt intensely bad about letting ino convince him into having sex. Not that he wouldn't have sex with Ino, who wouldn't? He just didn't feel right taking advantage of the situation they put themselves in. As the man he felt he should take the bulk of the blame. He should have had more self-control.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw Ino with that guy." He said. Temari started at him, not asking him. Yet that made him want to tell her. "A bit jealous, but also relieved at the same time." Temari nodded in understanding.

"I know you feel she's making your life a little harder, but life doesn't always go as we plan." She knew he didn't want to hear it, but it was reality. "I have to get going now. Garra already has a mission in mind for you guys, just a couple more days."

The next day Warai made Ino help him around the shop. She didn't seem to mind, there was also a increase of customers. They had heard of the violet beauty that was new into town. His mom had even commented that they should higher her part time. Ino was easily able to persuade people to buy things they really didn't **need.** Every night Ino hated to go home to her cave. Rather than cry herself to sleep she started to have nightmares. She was not sure which way she liked it better. Either way she hated both options.

Ino decided to not see Warai the next day. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Although he gave her nice compliments and such he didn't seem very interested in her. At least not in that way, she was kind of glad. He was like a little brother she never had. _"You look beautiful as always sister." _She imagined him saying. It made her smile inside she liked to be around him. Still she loved Shikamaru she needed to confront him about his behavior towards her. Once they could start going on missions she'd have a better idea of his ware bouts.

This was the first day she felt really lonely. Before she had isolated herself but today walk around and casually talking to strangers she felt alone. There were no flowers here, and she missed her mom. She missed her dad and she couldn't go to see his grave. Still she could talk to him but that always turned into her crying. This is where she found herself again.

Crying, this time rather than her bedroom she was in the bathtub. She would turn the water on cold and get in see how long she could stay in before jumping out. Getting her mind off her father and onto the coldness of the water.

Going from the hot air to cold water gave her whole body tingles. Almost like her foot had fallen asleep, only it was that feeling all over her body. She emptied the bathtub and refilled it this time with the hottest water she could get it to. She stopped the water and prepared to get in when she heard a knock at the front door. She let out a little hiss as she wrapped herself in a robe and answered the door. There before her was Warai, she felt kind of annoyed. She was trying to avoid him for the day, yet here he was.

"What are you doing?" he asked intently looking into her eyes and not letting them wander.

"I just got out of the bath, what does it look like." She said,** obviously**.

"My- my mom. Wanted me to invite you over for lunch." He explained.

Ino felt slightly bad. "Your mom?" she said with a little smirk. _"Suure your mom wanted me over for lunch. Liar." _

"Well, you remember how you told her you like pudding?" he asked. Ino felt silly when she arrived and his mom indeed sent him to get her. His mother was nice and reminded her of her own mom. It made her feel better being away from her own mother. "You know you can send letters to Kohona. Do you have any friends or family you'd like to write?" It hadn't crossed her mind but that was a good idea.

After lunch he showed her to the tower where the birds were to send letters. He walked her back to her house and he returned home. Ino walked into the bathroom and looked down at the water. She put her hand in and pulled the drain. At least for tonight she had something good to look forward to. Maybe that would help her escape some of the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ino woke up early to write a letter to her mother. She had planned to send it off right away. After delivering her letter to the tower she ran into Kankuro. He had told her to meet later at the Kage's office. Apparently they would have a mission, she was glad. When she made her way to the office she ran into Shikamaru. They walked together mostly in silence aside from any greetings they were given from people. They sat outside Garra's office wanting for the others.

"So." Shikamaru said breaking the silence. "Are you dating that guy?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." she snapped back.

It wasn't long after that Temari and Kankuro showed up. Together for four went into the office. Ino couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The mission they were sent on was something a genin could do. She guessed they would have to prove they had team work and the skills to take on higher ranked missions. Their first mission did not end up in any combat. They just escorted a delivery of supplies to a small village. Still she got some time away from Suna that was nice.

Three days later when they returned Ino was glad to see her mother had written her back. The letter made her miss home. Though Suna was starting to grow on her a little bit. Only a little. The next morning she made her way to the weapon shop. Warai was not there, his mother expressed she was worried about Ino's disappearance. "Without warning." Ino thought it was cute and laughed it off. Mothers could be incredible adorable sometimes. When Warai returned Ino invited him out to lunch. His mother seemed rather happy about it.

He took her to a new place that was located near the Hokage's office. She figured it was just a coincidence until he elaborated his plot. "This place it popular with the ninja of our village. Conveniently located for a bite after turning in a mission report." So that was the reason he brought her _here_. Ino looked around and did indeed notice many ninja among all its customers. She noticed one cute couple seemingly eating lunch together before _he_ was to be sent back on watch. "The Sand Siblings eat here often as well. Surprised they haven't shown you already."

"We don't talk much." she said.

"Oh. Why is that?" He noticed Ino debating whether or not to explain. He couldn't help but simple while she thought it over. He glanced around the room and noticed someone familiar. "Oh look, there is The Sand Princess now. " he joked.

Ino quickly adjusted her body awkwardly to get a glance of Temari. Although it was more of a obvious stare. Warai chuckled in response but she hardly noticed. Temari was eating lunch with none other than Shikamaru. She shouldn't have been surprised Shikamaru was always with her like a lost puppy. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm going to be sick." she quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. She hid in the bathroom for over 20 minutes. She was little shocked Warai didn't come in after her. Or send someone in to check on her.

When she emerged from the restroom she found Warai waiting outside the door. "What are you doing?" She asked slightly embarrassed. He found her embarrassment amusing. He questioned whether she was feeling well enough, or if she wanted to go home. Ino noticed Temari and Shikamaru had left, thank god. "Yes, I'm fine." she confirmed. "Let's eat." she didn't talk much while they ate and he didn't pressure her for answers. "Can we eat here again tomorrow?" She asked before they left.

"I guess?" He lifted a questioning eyebrow. They started to walk back to her apartment. They agreed to eat lunch tomorrow at the same time. Ino was glad Warai was not to type to pry into her mind and demand answers. He also didn't seem to flaunt the fact he had the company of a pretty women. Ino had always put out that that she was a object to be desired. He didn't seem to look at her in that way. Just an object. It was easy, _just to be_ around him.

Temari came home a few minutes after Ino. Temari rarely came home from her busy days. "Good your home." Temari said.

"Welcome home." Ino said politely.

"Not for long, I only came to get you. Lucky you were here. I passed Warai on my way in." Temari gave a half grin that seemed to imply something.

"We just had lunch." Ino said innocently.

"Well that's good we got another mission." Temari explained.

"Oh. I need to tell Warai.."

"We already told him." Temari laughed slightly.

"We?" Ino questioned.

"Shikamaru is outside. When we walked up he gave Warai that _'We're borrowing your girlfriend_.' bit." Temari explained. Ino seemed slightly agitated by the girlfriend comment. Temari figured Ino must of been a private person that did not like to share her private life. "This one should be a little more exciting." there was an awkward pause. "The mission."

So it was they were sent off to collect Intel from a group that referred to themselves as _The Shadow._ They didn't make contact with the group but still she found it more thrilling then babysitting a shipment of goods. Ino specifically was very handy in this mission. They were able to confirm and tie The Shadow to two events of attacks on a town nearby. Temari and Kankuro kept pestering Ino to make sure she had the correct information.

"Is that all you can get." Kankruo said sternly. "You can only tie them to two? What about the other five?"

"If you want facts then, two is all you get." Ino said turning away from Kankuro. This group was sneaky and good at hiding their secrets. Ino had a feeling this whole Shadow operation was something much bigger then they led on.

Again when Ino returned she had a letter from her mother. Her mother had avoided writing about her dad in the first letter, but this one spoke of how much her mother missed her. Ino had a sinking feeling that she was some goodbye letter. Her mother had compared the loss of her, to the loss of her father. That night she cried thinking about all the way her mother might try to kill herself. She thought of all the ways she had ever thought about killing herself. Would her mom die peacefully or ending up dying in pain. When she fell asleep she had a dream about ending all the pain for herself too.

When she awoke she rushed off with the letter to find Shikamaru. She caused a bit of a scene in the road when she found him. "My mom's going to off herself!" she said dramatically.

"What?" Shikamaru said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Look here, see." Ino held up the letter and pointed.

Shikamaru read aloud. "I miss your father and I miss you too." he said. "Ino, your reading too far into this. She is simply just saying she misses you."

Ino started to calm down and read the letter over and over. The more she read it the more she felt better. "Okay maybe your right."

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru said with a hint of concern.

She took a deep breath. "Yes." she said. "Just for some reason, my head must be playing tricks on me."

"You could always return home." He said. Ino glared at him instantly as the words came out of his month. He was trying to get rid of her. If only so he could be alone with Temari. That was NOT going to happen. Not on her watch.

"I- I miss you." She said innocently.

"Ino... don't." he whispered. After parting ways with Shikamaru. Ino decided to confirm Shikamaru's thoughts about her mother's letter with Warai and his mother.

"She just misses you dear." his mother confirmed. "I would miss my son if he ran off to another village." his mother gave him the _'Don't you EVER' _look. Ino laughed and put away her worries about the letter. "I can let Warai off for a lunch, if you two want to go out to eat."

Together Ino and Warai returned to the restaurant. They had just ordered their food when Ino noticed Temari and Shikamaru walk in together. Temari waved and took a few steps towards them until Shikamaru pulled her back. They seemed to argue in whispers before she sat down at another table. Shikamaru had his back to Ino, while Temari seemed to give apologizing glances in Ino direction. Warai seemed to pick up on all their _subtle_ interactions.

"I guess he didn't want to share his date." Warai said.

"They aren't dating." Ino said firmly. Warai had a look on his face that said _'Really, Are you SURE.'_ she just ignored it and turned her attention back to Temari and Shikamaru. They continued to bicker quietly. Shikamaru even turned his head to look at Ino. From what she could gather Temari wanted to join their table but Shikmaru wouldn't let her. It probably had something to do with Ino's little run in with Shikamaru that morning. After another moment Temari excused herself from her table and was headed towards the exit. To Ino's surprise Shikamaru darted after her.

Her eyes widened in complete shock. Shikamaru had grabbed Temari's arm and swung her around and pulled her into a kiss _In Public! _ Ino felt furious she didn't know if she wanted to strangle Shikamaru for his complete lack of regard to her feelings. Or scratch out Temari's eyes and rip out her hair. Ino was pushed into even more shock when Temari smacked Shikamaru across the face before storming out.

"Well, I guess they aren't dating anymore." Warai joked. Shikamaru follow after Temari. Ino tried to calm herself from the events she had witnessed. She didn't want to go into a raging fit in front of Warai. She picked at her food slowly completely distracted with thoughts in her mind. When Warai questioned Ino about her relationship with the odd couple she explained vaguely. Shikamaru was a family friend and teammate from Konoha. He felt there was way more to the story but didn't press. When Ino returned to the apartment Temari was there waiting for her. Ino was not really sure why but Temari felt the need to explain the events from that day.

"Ino, I'm glad your home." Temari started. "Look.. You know, Shikamaru and I." Ino acted as if she didn't care. Despite the fact Temari already knew she did. "Shikamaru asked me if we could start dating. I told him it was much too soon, he should give it some time after you."

"Why, we only had sex." Ino said. Inside she was burning with a grin. She bet Shikamaru didn't tell Temari they were sexually involved. Temari's cheeks turned red, but she didn't seem overly shocked. "Did he tell you how he lied to get into my pants. How he claimed to love me." Temari seemed to have a different point of view on the story. Who knew what Shikamaru had told her. Probably that Ino had subdued him into sleeping with her, only once.

"Ino." Temari said softly. "I feel a bond, a connection with Shikamaru. He isn't perfect. We all make mistakes. Not today, or not anytime soon. But, I hope _one day_ we can have your blessing." Ino hoped Temari didn't mean her blessing for marriage. Because that was NEVER going to happen. Ino waved her hand and dismissed Temari's wish.

"I would sooner be dead then see Shikamaru with another women." It had come out of her mouth. Out of know where. No, maybe it was not from nowhere. but thoughts from deep in her mind. What did she have to live for in this world. Her father gone, her lover left.

"Ino please don't talk like that." Temari said. Ino walked into the kitchen and for dramatic effect she pulled a knife out and raised it to her chest. Temari seemed paralyzed with fear. "Ino don't do it." Temari said loudly in fear. Then the front door opened and Shikamaru rushed in.

"Ino!" he yelled angrily. He used his shadow jutsu to stop her from going any further. Temari instantly felt relieved, she approached Ino and took away the knife from her hands. Luckily Shikamaru was coming over to try and apologize again. At least now he could see what Temari was worried about. A girls emotions are a dangerous thing. "Stop being so dramatic." Shikamaru yelled. Tears ran down Ino's cheeks. She didn't really plan to kill herself. That was until Shikamaru came in and took away her option to do so.

"Release me!" Ino demanded.

"It was too soon." Temari said towards Shikamaru. She had been right, revealing their potential relationship to Ino would be unforgettable upsetting. "Ino you can't kill yourself - or" Temari continued but a light bulb went off in Ino's mind.

No, she couldn't kill herself. Not while she could still win back Shikamaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino was able to convince Temari and Shikamaru not to report her unofficial suicide attempt. Ino agreed to be observed for 24 hours and their after talk to a grief councilor. Normally people don't talk about their emotions. But specifically death, of family members and friends needed to be addressed in the world of the ninja. Ino talked about her father and his death. She boo hoo'ed and acted as if she was getting over her issues. Although it was mostly an act. Inside she still felt in turmoil.

A week later Ino stayed awake to talk to Temari. "I'm sorry Temari. Shikamaru was right. I was just being dramatic. I just wish he would pick me." Ino explained. "But even if he doesn't I can live with it."

"Will you be okay, Ino?" Temari asked softly. She and Ino were not close, but still she did care for Shikamaru childhood friend.

"I think, I will be." she replied with a smile.

The next morning Temari woke Ino up early. "Come on, we have a new mission." Ino was a bit surprised Temari would approve of Ino going on a mission with them. It was The Shadow again, causing more trouble Suna had suspected their connection with three new events. Still with the five other events unconfirmed. Another team thought they had located their hide out. Their goal this mission was to locate a possible member of The Shadow.

They camped near the suspected hideout location. Many times Ino noticed chakra signatures moving in the suspect area. They had even followed a signature to a nearby fishing village. It seemed to be a young boy with a large sum of money to purchase fish. It was highly unlikely the boy was a part of The Shadow. Perhaps just a small pawn in their organization. They soon returned to the village with their new found information. Ino didn't expect to be in the village long. She had received a new letter from her mother. She didn't read it.

It wasn't but two days later that their team was sent back out. This time they wanted to infiltrate the enemy base. The plan of action was explained. They would wait until the boy was sent out again. On his return Ino would enter his body. Temari would guard Ino's body a safe distance away. While Kankuro and Shikamaru discreetly follow the possessed boy to the entrance. The plan went rather smoothly. Except the boys body was not permitted to leave the hideout after his return. Ino has to release her jutsu and slowly return back to her body.

Ino explained the details to Garra."The boy knew the layout of the hideout. But he was not aware of the details of people involved. I was able to overhear a bit of information. They have a spy, in Suna. " everyone found this a bit unsettling.

Shikamaru added his thoughts. "If we send Ino back in, we might be able to find out who the spy is. Or more details of the people involved."

"It's not very likely." Temari said.

"I say we go and destroy them all." Kankuro said. "What use is a spy, if he has no one to spy for."

"As they are now, they are yet to be a big threat. Let's see if we can neutralize this situation as peacefully as possible." Garra said. Kankuro made a snort of displeasure. While Temari and Shikamaru agreed. Ino was starting to feel the pressure of this mission relying largely on her. They set off again, just the four of them. Less likely to be discovered less likely to make mistakes.

This time around Shikamaru and Kankuro set up traps for an possible ambush if needed. Temari set up a system around the area where she would protect Ino's body. That might detect any enemies approaching. With a sweep with her fan she would be able to clear a area of the forest. If needed. Ino returned to the boy's body she noticed something a bit off about it. Maybe she felt the fear the boy had. The fear of being killed if he did not listen to The Shadows every demand.

She entered as if she owned the place. Walking to what she recalled was the kitchen area. She placed the fish into a bucket with ice. The floor boards creeked, she turned and behind her was a large man with a grin on his face. He had a missing tooth and a cleaver in hand. The man reached over towards her, but she did not move or show fear. The man grabbed a fish and set it on the counter and chopped off the fishes head with a swift single blow. She started at him.

"What's wrong boy?" the man grunted. The man reached for more fish chopping each heads off. "Here your payment." the man tossed her three fish heads and then a small bag or rice and a egg. "Go to the basement and don't come out unless the boss calls for you."

_"Basement?"_ Ino wondered in slight fear. She didn't know of a basement. She had a bit of trouble finding it. She had been yelled at by a man with long oily black hair. He grabbed her shoulder forcefully and she flinched in pain. The oil man pushed her down the hall.

"Get along there." he demanded.

This man couldn't be the boss. She found the basement it was dimly lit by a single candle. There was a pot with dirty water in it. Ino felt incredibly confused. Did they want her to cook the fish heads in that nasty water ? How would she boil the rice? Was she meant to boil the rice and fish together? She felt sick again, this was absolutely disgusting and no place for a child. She wanted to leave this place and take the boy with her. She started to feel dizzy and fell to the floor.

Kankuro and Shikamaru watched closely as their seemed to be some excitement inside the hideout. Two men stepped outside a larger man with a missing tooth, and a man who needed to wash his hair. Then in the door way the little boy appeared. Shikamaru found this worrisome considering they never had seen the boy exit the place other than to buy fish. He wondered if this was Ino's doing. He looked closely at the book looking for any single that it was still Ino.

The larger man chuckled a laugh did not say he was really happy. "We know your there." the man said loudly. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock and his heart started to race. The man pushed the boy to the ground. Shikamaru could see fear and pain in the boys eyes. If Ino was still in there, it was clear something had gone wrong. Kankuro made contact with the men via his puppet skills. The large man was oddly evasive. While the long haired man seemed to retreat or prepare to ambush Kankuro from behind. Hopefully one of their traps would stop the man before he close. Shikamaru let out a hiss in displease. These men weren't using any special jutsu, but were clearly trained in the ways of the ninja.

Ino's eyes opened slowly, her vision seemed impaired to say the least. She could feel she was back in her own body. She sat up which made her feel dizzy and her head spin. She hurt everywhere, first she reached up to her lip, blood. As her vision started to clear she noticed one eye had worse vision. She had taken a good punch to that eye, it was swollen almost shut. Someone had attacked her lifeless body. They must of thought they killed her because she was laying lifeless after the attack. Ino scanned the area for Temari.

Ino found her not far away. Tears ran down Ino's eyes as she looked at Temari's current state. Somehow Temari must of been caught off guard. A wire had been wrapped around her numerous times pinning her to the tree. Ino rushed towards her, and reached out to touch her. it was no good, Temari was gone. She had been stabbed in the chest and her throat slit. They could have just as easily finished Ino off this way. Ino let out a high pitched scream as she backed away from Temari's corpse.

Shikamaru and Kankuro were able to fall back from the hideout. No one followed them both were shocked to see Temari..lifeless. Shikamaru turned to Ino he looked her over and realized she wasn't in the best shape herself. He saw marks around Ino's neck, she was probably unaware. It seemed they tried to strangle her. He felt sorrow in his heart, at least he had no lost his friend. Kankuro was furious he wanted to go attack the enemy base and have revenge. While Shikamaru seemed more logical. It was decided they would return to Suna. They could easily come back later and destroy the enemies with more teams. Ino wondered if they would still even be there.

When they returned Ino was questioned about the events that had happened. She explained everything she remembered. "I was in the boy's body, I blacked out. I woke up, and found...her." The whole village was saddened by the loss of Temari. It was a huge blow for moral. Most felt a swift strike back was necessary. Yet Garra wanted to concentrate on Temari's burial. We still knew little about the men of The Shadow. If we rushed in we might lose even more.

That night as Ino lay in her bedroom in Temari's apartment. She wondered if they would continue to let her live there. No, that would be no good. She would never be able to convince Shikamaru to move into Temari's apartment. Maybe she could convince Shikamaru to return to Konoha. That night she only thought about selfish things. Little of the loss of Temari. In fact she might even say she felt relieved about Temari's death. All death is sad, but this death would be the easiest for her to handle. The next morning Ino rushed to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Okay, so maybe she didn't take it as well as she expected.

The whole village attended Temari's funeral except Shikamaru. It seemed to be Shikamaru's thing, to not show up. When Ino returned to the apartment she found Shikamaru. Right away he started to grill her about the events that occurred the night of Temari's death. It didn't make him feel any better no matter how many times she repeated it. Ino decided to use the old route she pulled Shikamaru into am embrace. Maybe she could mend this pain he was feeling.

"Look all this time we've been here. I've never stopped loving you." Wait. _All this time_. Ino let go of him and rushed to find her calendar. She returned to his side, this may not be the best time. At least it was some good news. "Shikamaru.." she said softly in a loving tone. She touched his face and learned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. Still they were looking eye to eye. "I'm pregnant." she learned in to kiss him again. This time he moved back away from her.

"Wait are you telling me this because you're trying to trick me. I just lost Temari and your already trying make be with you. Ino, this isn't something you'd do. Stop with your lies." His words didn't trouble Ino much. Because she had something to live for now. She placed her hand over her belly. Yes. She was going to have his baby, they forever would have a connection no one could break. With a little luck she might be able to convince their moms to have them get married. It would be more tasteful.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, we can talk about this at a better time." she smiled. While Shikamaru looked like he just wanted to slap her across her face. How could Ino not be happy, Shikamaru was trapped now.


End file.
